


To Love Somebody

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M, Romance, episode-related, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-28
Updated: 2003-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You need a license to catch a fish, but any asshole can be a parent". A Jitters remix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love Somebody

## To Love Somebody

by HYPERFocused

<http://members.aol.com/hyperfocused>

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't have any actual control over Lex or Clark. If I did, I'd make sure they both got hugs -- and a little something extra. 

Part of the Remix/Redux. Original Story: Somebody to Love by kira-nerys 

Feedback is my catwalk. 

* * *

Lex held back a grimace as his father's ropy arms held him, in an embrace meant only for the camera's eye. He knew this scene would be played out on the nightly news, and most likely on CNN every half hour. He hated it, but understood the necessity of putting on a good show. He'd had years of practice; Lionel pretending to care about his bald-headed freak of a son, Lex faking his affection, as well. 

There was no love there. Lionel hadn't had a truly kind word for him since his mother had been alive. Lex was stupid to think that an afternoon of heroics, and coming close to death, could change that. Hell, if he had died, Lionel would have just used it as a PR headline. "Luthor Heir Perishes in Heroic Attempt to Rescue Schoolchildren." 

He could feel himself shaking, both from the residual affect Earl's shivering had on him, and from the relief that once again, Clark had been able to save him. He didn't know how the boy did it. Clark was the one constant in his life. He could always count on him to be there. 

Lex was glad all those school kids were all right. Scared out of their wits, certainly, but not much the worse for wear. He wouldn't tell Clark this, but he would gladly have traded his life, and the lives of all those other teenagers, for Clark's. That combination of foolhardiness and insane luck was going to run out someday, he just knew it. 

Lex could not pull his gaze away from Clark, and the obviously genuine loving family scene he saw. Martha held her son in her arms, his dark, tousled curls resting on her ample bosom. For all of Clark's adult actions, suddenly he seemed like the teenager he was, relieved to be safe with his family. Lex had a pang of longing for his own mother. Lillian had loved him with the same openness. Jonathan Kent looked at his son with the kind of pride Lex long ago had stopped hoping for with his own father. At least, he wouldn't admit wanting it. 

* * *

Clark had butterflies fluttering around his stomach; or maybe they were dragonflies, or bats, or miniature versions of the ship he had traveled to Earth in. In any case, he was sure his x-ray vision would show his nervousness, if he looked down at himself. 

Right now, he was looking at Lex. He could see lines of doubt and exhaustion emanating from his friend. Lex was obviously warring with himself. Kick Clark out, and save a little of his reputation, or let him stay, and possibly help. Clark wanted nothing more than to wrap himself around Lex, and give him some of his strength. He didn't want to scare him off, so he just laid a hand on Lex's arm, a small, silent comfort. 

"Lex," Clark said softly. "Are you all right?" The words seemed inadequate. What he really wanted to say was, "Lex, I'm so glad you're all right. I would have wanted to die if you had fallen." What he really wanted to say was 'your father is an ass, who doesn't deserve you." 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Lex said. 

Clark could see him trying to affect a casual air, but his trembling made the execution difficult. Lex was clearly in need of support, and Clark aimed to give it. He would do anything for Lex. Anything to get that look of despair off his face, and put his usual heat filled stares back where they belonged. 

It was pathetic, how much he wanted him, and how afraid he had been until now, to let Lex know. However, a brush with death - Lex's death - had given Clark the courage to show him how he felt. 

Lex looked at him expectantly. "I thought you'd be home celebrating by now." 

"Celebrating?" Clark had slipped away from the farm the moment his mother was convinced he was all right. She'd understood that Lex needed him. Even his father had felt sorry for Lex, tonight. Clark didn't mention that, knowing Lex wanted acceptance from the Kents, not pity. 

"Yeah, you know, that you're alive and well and that the Plant is still standing there. Just life in general," Lex said, pouring something amber and expensive into a glass. 

"Habit," Clark thought; and not a good one. He watched as Lex's pale fingers roamed the gilded rim. 

"Lex." Clark's voice was soft, but sure. He could see Lex trembling, hyper aware of the attraction between them, and how close they had come to losing that connection before it had time to come to fruition. 

Clark was so damn afraid of making a mistake, but even more of not trying. 

"Clark," Lex said, his name sounded like a warning, but Clark wouldn't heed it - couldn't heed it, if there was going to be a future for them. He knew Lex would try anything to keep him safe. He'd proven it physically in the plant, and was equally convincing a protector of his emotions now. They fit so well together. 

Clark could see Lex wrestling with himself. Lionel's expressions appearing and disappearing in waves across Lex's face, like a demonic possession. "You're nothing like your father, Lex," he said, pulling his friend into his arms. "You didn't deserve to die in there. He's - I don't even know a word bad enough for him." 

He didn't flinch when Lex's cool hands slid down his back, and grabbed his ass in a grip that told him how much more than friendship he wanted. Lex's words were crude - "I want to fuck you, Clark". 

Clark could feel how longingly, and lovingly they were meant. "I know, Lex." He did, too. He wanted everything. 

He could feel Lex relax for the first time in what felt like... years. Clark vowed never to cease surprising him. He knew Luthors bored easily, but Kents never gave up. 


End file.
